


Chuck: Oh god what even is your life

by LaughingStones



Series: God what even 'verse [1]
Category: Motorcity
Genre: Age Difference, Because why would anyone be interested in him, Chuck thinks they're both crazy to start with, Chuck why are you so easy pull it together boy, I am both puzzled and impressed that I managed to write smut in which no one even loses a shirt, I'm so thrilled she drew a thing for this!, Mike wants to take care of Chuck, Multi, except don't bc we like you this way, lovely illustration at the end by SpoonerizeSwiftness, my summaries are always secretly in the tags, the Duke wants to wreck Chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingStones/pseuds/LaughingStones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Chuck are visiting the Duke for business. The Duke has other things in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck: Oh god what even is your life

Right now:

Chuck has no idea how he got into this.

The Duke of Detroit is on one side of him, leaning in so close his nose keeps brushing against Chuck’s ear and making him shiver, or maybe that's the _absolutely filthy_ things the Duke is murmuring to him, god. Mike is on the other side, a steadying presence except for the way he's nuzzling into Chuck’s neck, sucking kisses from his jaw down to his collarbone. ( _Oh god okay keep breathing_.)

Between them, Chuck is a twitching, quivering mess, panting and making high-pitched shaky noises. This isn’t exactly unusual except almost none of it is from fear this time. He's used to being wound up tight; he's not used to it being because he's so incredibly, unbelievably turned on. (It feels way different, he likes this version a lot better, thanks.) He's trying to figure out how his life got to the point where this happening makes any kind of sense, but mainly he's trying not to moan too loud.

(Maybe the sound he makes is kind of high and broken but it is definitely a moan and not a whimper, okay? He's _not whimpering_ , because that's what a pathetic nerd would do, and pathetic nerds don't get laid.) (Who does he think he's fooling, he totally is a pathetic whimpering nerd and somehow they just… keep enjoying this anyway?)

“Hey, dude,” Mikey says, rubbing a soothing hand between Chuck’s shoulderblades, “you can relax, it's okay, I got you. _We_ got you. Right?” Even with his eyes closed behind his bangs, (because hair makes an imperfect shield and he really _really_ can't meet anyone's eyes right now), Chuck can _feel_ the fierce look Mike sends past him at the Duke.

“Oh _yeah,_ ” the Duke says, with a showy, sharp-edged grin Chuck can hear in his voice, and leans in to nip Chuck’s earlobe ( _oh god oh my GOD_ ).

At this point, Chuck is pretty sure he's going to die of spontaneous combustion, and for once he's okay with the prospect of his imminent demise. This has got to be the best way he could possibly go.

*

Recent past:

To be honest, Mike had assumed since he first met the Duke that the guy was car-sexual. It seemed pretty obvious from the way he touched his limos, and talked about and to them, and… yeah, everything. Of course, the problem with the Duke was that you could never tell if he was being genuine (assuming he ever was, which Mike wasn't betting on) or just trying to mess with your head and keep you off balance.

He was also totally capable of doing both at once, as it turned out.

Mike didn't get it at first, when the Duke started flirting with Chuck. Chuckles went bright red and kinda froze up, from the look of it might have briefly stopped breathing, which were a combined reaction Mike... had good associations with. So he actually took it at face value, to start with. He knew Chuck had a sheepish, much-protested Thing for the Duke, even though he was freaked out by him at the same time, and now the Duke was apparently interested back. Unpredictable and weird as he was it seemed plausible, and Mike didn't think he had any reason to pretend. Why would you flirt with somebody if you didn't like them at least a little?

So Mike let it be, kept talking business since the Duke was being reasonable today, and the Duke kept tilting down his shades to wink at Chuck, and gliding up behind him to speak over Chuck’s shoulder, and licking his lips pointedly, and it seemed pretty clear what he was up to.

Then the Duke smiled slyly and said something to Chuck too low to overhear. Chuck jerked, made a squeaky, not-happy noise that made Mike frown, and then he was diving away from the Duke over to Mike, stooping to hide his face in Mike's shoulder. Mike patted him and narrowed his eyes at the Duke.

“He's just messing with me,” Chuck mumbled against Mike's jacket. “He's trying to make you jealous.”

Mike's mouth opened and his frown at the Duke darkened to a glare. “Oh, _not cool!_ ”

“Oh dear,” the Duke sighed, flinging the back of a wrist against his forehead. “Have I so easily sown the seeds of dissension in paradise? How tragic.”

“Not even close,” Mike said, rolling his eyes. “Chuck can be with whoever he wants, I'm not gonna hold him back, but you leading him on just to get to me? That's _low_ , buddy.”

Even annoyed as he was for Chuck’s sake, Mike had to admit the look on the Duke’s face was pretty great. He recovered way too fast, though.

“Reeeeally,” he said, tilting his head and theatrically stroking his beard. “You admit to no feelings of jealousy or ownership, hmm? Then perhaps you might be amenable to some sort of - sharing arrangement?”

Mike frowned at him, rethinking before he opened his mouth, but Chuck got there first.

“Stop _pretending!_ ” he said, voice high and cracking as he clung to Mike. “You're not interested in me, you're just playing one of your stupid games. I must be really funny to mess with, but you can quit it now because I'm not falling for it!”

The Duke _pouted_. Mike wasn't even surprised. He just hoped the pout didn't develop into a genuine Duke of Detroit histrionic tantrum.

Looked like they were in luck today. “I'm hurt,” was all the Duke said, raising his chin nobly. “A game's no fun if you break the pieces, and how would I win then?”

“Look, if Chuck’s not interested, that's it,” Mike said firmly. “No one's playing anything.”

“Mikey, it's not a - _I'm_ not the one - he's _joking,_ okay?” Chuck protested.

Mike looked at the Duke, studied the mobile face, the sneering grinning smirking mouth. He didn't think the guy was heavily invested or anything, but he did look kind of… focused, like he was considering making a new addition to his collection. Frustrated, like it wasn't going so hot.

“I don't think he is,” Mike said. “Kinda seems like he's into you, Chuckles.”

“He's not,” Chuck muttered. “He can't be.”

When the Duke rolled his eyes behind his shades his whole head moved, just to make sure no one could miss it. “Oh for fuck’s sake,” he said, slinking up to the two of them and ignoring Mike's glare at the curse. “Teenage insecurity is one thing, but don't try to tell me what I can and can't do - okay, _Chuckles?_ ”

“Don't call me that!” Chuck said sharply, and Mike saw the Duke blink.

“Whatever you say,” he purred, and draped himself over Chuck’s back. Chuck went rigid against Mike, who narrowed his eyes. “But do consider,” the Duke continued by Chuck’s ear, “a little less formality might be called for, since I plan to _take you apart._ I'm going to make you scream for me.”

A brief pause, and Chuck said in a shaky voice, “Okay, just for future reference? You really need to work on your flirting, and this is _me_ saying this. That sounded way more threatening than sexy,” (not according to your face it didn't, Chuckles, Mike thought) “and also your necklace is kind of digging into me and it's hard and pointy.”

“That's not the only thing that is, sugar! _Yow!_ ”

(Mike should’ve known he wouldn't leave that one untouched. If only Chuck was a little less good at _making_ innuendos and a lot better at noticing when he did.)

Chuck was still pretty flushed and looking kind of weak at the knees, and now that the Duke was on board and everyone was clear on the situation - “Sounds like my cue to go,” Mike said.

The Duke peeled away from Chuck and began some kind of triumphant posing routine, briefly reminding Mike of Texas but with less martial arts and more flamboyance. How did the guy keep doing splits like that without some kind of serious groin injury?

Chuck was still holding on to Mike.

“Uh, Chuckles?”

“Can you… stay?” he said in a near whisper. “I'm sorry, I know you don't like him and you don't wanna be around but I don't really trust him at all and I'd - oh man, I'm being so selfish, I'm sorry, you can leave, I'll, I'll be fine.” It took an obvious effort to let go, but Chuck did it anyway and crossed his arms over his chest, hunching his shoulders.

On the one hand, yeah, watching the Duke put his hands all over Chuck wasn't exactly a thrilling thought. On the other, if he'd feel safer with Mike watching his back, (and, y’know, all the rest of him), then it wasn't even a question. Mike took a breath and nodded. “Yeah, all right. I'll stick around.”

“Ohthankgod,” Chuck gasped, and Mike had to smile.

“You'll _what?_ ” the Duke said, stopping in the middle of something acrobatic, long limbs splayed.

Mike put his hands in his pockets. “I said, I'm gonna stay, keep an eye on things.”

“An _eye_ on things? Oh _my,_ looks like we've got a voyeur here! Think you can handle looking but not touching, Mr. Chilton, watching how fast I can rev his engine?”

“Pretty sure, yeah,” Mike said flatly. “But so far I'm not even convinced you can find the ignition.”

The Duke smirked. “You should have more faith!” he said, whirling over to them. Draping an arm across Chuck’s shoulders, he slid the other hand between Chuck’s legs to the sound of a yelp. “After all, no matter the model, the ignition is always in the same place.”

“Oh god,” Chuck whimpered. “Mikey, please!”

“Right here, what do you need?”

“Um, you? Too?”

Mike's eyes widened. “Oh yeah?”

“Ye-ahhhh oh god!”

The Duke frowned at Mike over Chuck’s shoulder, one hand still between his legs, the other up his shirt. “That wasn't in the original agreement.”

Mike stepped up to Chuck, cupped his red cheek with one hand and ran a gentle thumb over his lips so he gasped. “The original agreement,” Mike said, “was to share. So let's share.” Man, it was so much easier to let this happen when he was allowed to touch too. Like with his own hands on Chuck’s body, he could temper any bad effects the Duke might have.

The Duke frowned dubiously, then went through one of those mercurial changes of mood and expression, donning a broad smile. “It can be a race!”

“With us fighting for the driver's seat of the same car? Let's not,” Mike snorted. He brushed Chuck’s hair aside and began tracing the edge of his ear just hard enough to feel. Chuck’s breathing shuddered and Mike could feel the tension in his body changing, nerves giving way to eager need. “No, the point here isn't how _fast_ you drive, it's how skillfully. So, you wanna compete? Let's see who can make it a smoother ride.”

“I don't believe this. Is Mike Chilton actually suggesting we take it _slow?_ ”

“Take it slow, and see who can make him happier.”

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Chuck was moaning, panting open-mouthed, hips grinding into the Duke’s hand.

“Your advantage of prior knowledge is undoubtedly matched by my superior experience,” the Duke declared. “I accept your challenge!”

“Great,” Mike said, and pushed two fingers into Chuck’s mouth.

Chuck cried out, muffled around them, and came.

There was a brief silence as he slumped against Mike, who was grinning.

“That,” said the Duke, “was cheating.” He pulled away from Chuck to cross his arms.

“Nope, that was my advantage of prior knowledge,” Mike said. “Looks like your superior experience has some catching up to do. But hey, that was just the first round! You ready for a rematch?”

“I was born ready,” the Duke sneered. "Step back, baby!” He flung his hands out to the sides. “The Duke of Detroit is stepping up to the line! I'll make him come so hard they'll feel it up in Deluxe,” he purred.

“Oh my _god,_ ” Chuck said faintly.

* 

* 

**Author's Note:**

> Blessings on Spoonerize's house for her beautiful art! If you want to see her other drawings inspired by this, they are [here](http://livelivefastfree.tumblr.com/post/147704741681/rollerskatinglizard)! (Continuing to be somewhat nsfw, of course.)
> 
> Now with a much smuttier sequel, next work in the series!


End file.
